


a quiet light

by epsiloneridani



Series: Senator Cody AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cody is a senator now, order 66 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsiloneridani/pseuds/epsiloneridani
Summary: The war is over. They survived.It's hard to live with the quiet.Cody and Obi-Wan. A few moments of friendship and affection.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, mentioned obi-wan/satine
Series: Senator Cody AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916269
Comments: 34
Kudos: 223





	a quiet light

“Have you heard a word I’ve said in the last five minutes?”

Cody jolts. “Yes,” he says immediately. “I heard you, General.”

“Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan corrects mildly. “We’re not at war any more, and I’m no longer a general or a Jedi.”

It’s a consequence of his actions during Mandalore’s siege. Usually, Cody argues with him about titles and courtesies and respect when he brings it up. Tonight, the commander just blinks blearily. He’s slumped down on the couch. The blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders is now half-twisted across his torso. He has a fistful of the fabric, anchoring it across his chest. It’s a terribly ineffective way to conserve heat, and, more than that, looks miserably uncomfortable.

Obi-Wan would adjust it, if he didn’t think he’d get slapped at for trying. He settles for patting Cody’s shoulder. “If you’re tired, you _can_ go to sleep,” Obi-Wan reminds.

Cody blows out a long breath and squints at his wrist-chrono. “It’s not even twenty-one-hundred,” he says, with something like defeat in his voice.

“You’ve had a long day.”

Cody makes a face. “Maybe the entire GAR wouldn’t have condemned me to the Senate if my Jedi hadn’t been called ‘the negotiator.’”

Condemned. Elected. Apparently, they’re the same thing to Cody. “Oh, no,” Obi-Wan says. “You have only your own eloquence to blame for that.”

Cody snorts softly and fumbles with his blanket. “I should get back to the base,” he says, and reaches forward to shut off the holomovie he’d been making a desperate attempt to stay awake and watch. Obi-Wan strongly suspects that he wouldn’t remember half of what it was about if asked, but he doesn’t test the theory. “I have an early meeting.”

“You can stay here, if you like,” Obi-Wan says. “It’s closer to the Senate than the base is.”

Chancellor Organa set Cody up with a Senatorial suite, but it’s not exactly uncommon knowledge that he never uses it. He prefers to commute twenty minutes either way and stay at the barracks with the rest of the 212th. _I can’t sleep in an apartment, Obi-Wan_ , he said. _It’s too quiet_.

Obi-Wan knows the feeling all too well. His apartment isn’t quite as large as Anakin’s, but it doesn’t need to be: he doesn’t have two six-month-old twins. It’s only thanks to Padmé that he has the place (or can afford it) at all. Despite its spacious silence, it has a decent view of the Coruscant skyline at dawn, and now that he doesn’t have to get up to train or attend Council meetings, Obi-Wan has found himself sitting cross-legged in front of that ceiling-high window with a cup of tea, staring into the humming abyss and wondering where he’s supposed to fit.

Cody seems to read it in his eyes. “I told you,” he says, and quirks a mirthful smile. “Apartments are too quiet.”

“The bed’s too soft,” Obi-Wan volunteers.

“There’s too much space.”

“No one wakes me up at an unholy hour of the morning to tell me they can’t find their right vambrace.”

“There’s no obnoxious snoring.” Cody rubs at his eyes and sighs. “Don’t know how you’ve managed it,” he says. “I’d go crazy.”

“Who says I haven’t?” Obi-Wan asks dryly.

Cody rolls his eyes. “You survived the war. You’ll survive this too.”

Obi-Wan nods agreeably.

Cody frowns. “You know, you can stay at the base with us.”

“I’m a civilian now, Cody. I don’t have the clearance.”

Cody rolls his shoulders in a shrug. “So I’ll get you status as an official military advisor,” he says. “I’m a Senator. I can do that.”

Padmé did it for Ahsoka, at Rex’s request. Obi-Wan shakes his head. “I would never ask you to—”

“But you’re not asking.” Cody’s eyes are kind. “I’m offering.”

Obi-Wan sighs. It would be a lie to say he didn’t miss the 212th. He spent so long in their midst, in laughter, in tears, that it feels wrong to be separated from them. He considers the old Jedi adage about attachment and letting go and dismisses it just as quickly. Satine tells him _perhaps the texts were mis-translated_ , he tells her _it no longer matters_ , and she frowns and says _my dear Obi-Wan, you are a scholar: Jedi or not, to you it will always matter_.

He wishes she could spend more time on Coruscant and less on Mandalore. He has the freedom to go to her. Sometimes, he thinks he should.

But Anakin and Cody and the 212th are here.

“If you must, I suppose,” Obi-Wan says. With Cody, a benevolent offer is an insistence; if Obi-Wan declines, he’ll just show up with the identification card in a few days anyway.

He half-expects Cody’s lips to twitch into a smirk at his victory, but when Obi-Wan meets his gaze, there’s no triumphant glee to his face. His eyes are dark with concern. “It’s not good for you,” Cody says. “Being alone like this.”

“I’m not alone,” Obi-Wan says. “You’re here.”

“You know what I mean.”

Obi-Wan studies his face. “Don’t worry so much for me, my friend,” he says, and squeezes Cody’s shoulder gently. “I’ll be all right.”

“I know you will be,” Cody says. “Because you’re going to come stay with us a few times a week.”

“I’ve had quite enough of living in a barracks, thank you,” Obi-Wan says, in the vain hope Cody’s exhaustion means he’s already forgotten all of the complaints about the apartment.

No such luck. Cody arches an eyebrow. “The others miss you,” he says, and Obi-Wan narrows his eyes at him. Cody presses one palm to his chest dramatically. “What are they going to do if you never come see– _ow_.”

Obi-Wan lets the pillow fall back onto the couch. Cody stares at him, aghast. “Obi-Wan,” he says. “You can’t hit a Senator.”

“Must you be so theatrical?”

“I learned from the best.”

“You’re not half as funny as you think you are,” Obi-Wan says, but there’s no bite to it. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “All right. Fine. Once a week, I will stay at the barracks with the 212th. Will that appease you, _Senator?_ ”

“Make it twice,” Cody says, “and you have a deal.”

“It is, of course, only the others that miss my presence.”

“Of course.”

Obi-Wan scoffs. “Just wanted to be sure,” he says, and fights at the smile he can feel tugging at the corners of his mouth. He loses spectacularly.

Cody’s own smile is just as wide and twice as warm. He settles back onto the couch and tugs at the blanket so it covers them both, then drops his head down onto Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Good,” he says. “I’m glad that’s settled.”

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and flicks off the single lamp with a wave of his hand.

“You’re not allowed to do that. It’s _frivolous_ ,” Cody says, and Obi-Wan smacks the top of his head lightly. It’s barely a tap, but Cody still mutters _ow_.

“You’re not funny,” Obi-Wan says again. “Go to sleep.”

The room is dark, lit only by the glowing Coruscant night, but Cody’s laugh still fills it like sunlight.

\--


End file.
